Normative
by unifilar
Summary: It is not a school dance in Mystic Falls unless vampires show up, apparently.


**Author's Note**: This is one of those 'deleted scene' fics. So, I should warn you, there are **spoilers for the episode "Homecoming"** here. I was more than a little frustrated by the recent episode because of the need for more Bonnie and the ending (really, it's becoming silly how little the Vampire Diaries characters communicate with each other. I guess that if they did communicate, there'd be less conflict, but in my opinion, a show shouldn't have to rely on that). I did like the Bonnie scene, though, because it showed her being badass and interacting with Damon, which are my favorite scenes in general. This fic is meant to explain what Bonnie was doing when we weren't seeing her, and to have some more Bonnie/Damon action. They left that scene open, after all. It was just waiting for me to write about it. I don't really like re-writing scenes that have already happened, usually, so I didn't re-write the Bonnie/Damon scene that actually happened in the show, I just added on to it. Hope that's alright. I hope you all like this! Again, I cannot thank you all enough for reading and reviewing like you do. It makes me incredibly happy.

All disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p><em>normative<em>

adj.

1. of or pertaining to a norm, especially an assumed norm regarded as the standard of correctness in behavior, etc.

2. tending or attempting to establish such a norm

* * *

><p>This track record with school dances was getting ridiculous. And Bonnie couldn't help but feel entirely frustrated by it all.<p>

It was as if the universe refused to let any of them feel anything normal anymore. They sure as hell could not have normal relationships and never had normal families. Just when you think you can experience anything normally, you learn you are a witch, you become a vampire, you are bitten by a werewolf, or you are involved in so many supernatural things that your entire life is surreal.

And now, they could not even attend a school dance without worrying about vampires and werewolves and hybrids and the pursuit of centuries of vengeance.

Bonnie sighed, staring at her cup of pink jungle juice. This would all catch up with her one day. With all of them. But for now, she had to do her best to keep everyone alive because that was all she knew how to do anymore.

The party had seemed relatively uneventful up until now, though that was partly because she had already been taking out a few careless hybrids. Some had tried to feed on some of the human guests, but she caught them before any damage was done. She concentrated on creating overwhelming pressure in their skulls, so their brains triggered an emergency shut down for their bodies to stop them from experiencing the incomparable pain. Then she carried them to the upstairs bathroom, casting a barrier spell over the door so no one so much as tried to open it. Matt usually helped her carry the bodies, and they did it in secret; the one time that a wandering partygoer saw them, she merely laughed and said something about how some people just can't handle their liquor.

Bonnie knew she should probably kill the hybrids, but her spell was enough to render them harmless until the next day, at least. And, despite everything, it was hard to think of ending a life in cold blood, even one under the control of Klaus. They did not choose their fates; Klaus did. It was hard not to feel sympathy.

Smoothing out her dress, she was heading down the stairs when she spotted Tyler several steps ahead of her, looking rushed. She thought to catch up to ask him where Caroline was, and then she saw Damon suddenly slamming into him, harshly guiding him to, presumably, an unoccupied part of the house. Bonnie sucked in a breath, for she saw that look in Damon's eyes. He was on edge tonight, more than any of them, and that meant he was unpredictable. He would do anything to make the plan go smoothly.

If she had learned anything, it was that an unpredictable Damon was a dangerous one.

She began to hurry her pace, when she heard her name being called from behind her. Unable to stifle annoyance at being interrupted in what she was doing, she snapped her head around, ready to dismiss whoever was addressing her.

It was Matt. He was carrying an unconscious Caroline in his arms.

At least, she assumed Caroline was unconscious. She would not allow herself to think that anything else could have happened. Besides, it seemed like a logical deduction- Matt did not seem too upset, and if something worse had happened to Caroline, Bonnie was certain he would not be so composed.

All the same, the sight made her heart sink, and Bonnie hastened back up the stairs.

"Matt! What happened?"

"Tyler knocked her out with vervain. To protect her," Matt informed her, the growl in his voice evidence of his distaste for the decision and for Tyler. "We have to get her out of here."

Bonnie nodded, allowing herself to feel a bit of relief that at least one of her friends was not going to be in the direct line of fire tonight.

"You're right. But…" Bonnie paused, looking down at the area where Damon and Tyler had vanished. "I need to check something really quick. Go ahead and start to take Caroline to her house, I'll catch up with you."

Matt gave her a confused glance, but he was never one to waste much time.

"I'll see you later," he said, moving around her to make his way down the staircase. Bonnie followed after, a sudden sense of urgency pulsing through her. She found herself breathless, trying to mentally grasp everything that was happening, all of the dangers that were lurking.

It all seemed like too much. And then, of course, she walked in on Damon aiming a stake right at Tyler's heart.

* * *

><p>"Because I'm the only one who can get inside the house!" Damon whispered heatedly, closing the distance between him and Bonnie.<p>

"Well, you could've kept me more informed," she shot back, angling her body at him.

"The less everyone knows about the plan, the better," Damon said, and she noticed that his breathing was becoming regular, his anger ebbing. She tried to steel her nerves as well, her heartbeat having spiked at the sight of Damon almost murdering Tyler.

"Fine. But next time, try not to stake one of our friends, ok?" she retorted, her own anger at Damon's rash actions diminishing, but not by much. "It's always 'kill now, deal with it later' with you."

"If people just stayed out of my way, it wouldn't be a problem," Damon pointed out, his voice getting lighter, but that cold determinism prevalent in his eyes and posture. He was holding himself with a measured tenseness, like he would be prepared if Klaus charged in and started attacking right then.

Bonnie opened her mouth to reply, but Damon shook his head.

"No time to chat, Bonnie. You want to be involved? Get Tyler out of here, and then try to take out as many hybrids as you can as _discreetly_ as you can," he said authoritatively, but she almost did not mind his sense of leadership. After all, he was the only one who knew all parts of tonight's strategy.

"I'm already on it," Bonnie said, proud of her initiative. Damon widened his eyes at this, leaning his head back slightly. "Hopefully Tyler doesn't mind his upstairs bathroom being used for hybrid body storage."

Damon raised his eyebrows and bowed his head slightly, and she knew that was his way of apologizing for his assumption that she had been lax until this point.

"Good work," he said before heading toward the door. He walked backwards, continuing to face her. "Keep this up, and I'll save you a dance later, for old time's sake."

She allowed a small smile at that, but it was strained. Tonight was riddled with too much peril for her to think of better times. Damon turned to open the door.

"Damon?" she said, a bit surprised at herself for what she was about to say. He paused, looking back at her expectantly. Swallowing, she forced the words out.

"Just…be careful. No matter what happens, I can't see this night ending well," she said, her intuition telling her that an ominous moment was imminent. It was not that she could see the future, but sometimes she could feel the weight of an approaching event settle right upon her shoulders, ladening her entire body. It was only when she did something about the event that the weight would alleviate.

She was surprised at her display of concern for Damon, for it was rare that they exchanged sentiments like this. Her own past words to Damon echoed in her mind.

_Be careful. He might think you actually care._

All the same, she could not help but think that her sense of foreboding was connected to Damon. He seemed to understand her sincerity and nodded once, averting his gaze before finally exiting, closing the door behind him.

Somehow, during her exchange with Damon, Bonnie found something solidifying within her, strengthening her at the core. It was resolve, confidence, perseverance. She found it in Damon when they were on missions like this, because he was always had absolute belief in what he was doing was right. Sometimes that train of thought was misguided on his part, but for times like these, she could not be more grateful for his attitude. Lifting her chin up, she squared her shoulders and finally filled her lungs with a full breath of air.

Bonnie turned back to Tyler, to the friend who she had mentally incapacitated mere moments ago. Kneeling, she rummaged through his pockets until she found his cell phone, since hers was in her purse in one of the coat closets. She clicked through the phone, calling Matt. He didn't answer the first time, so she tried again.

"Matt? It's Bonnie, I'm using Tyler's cell. When you're done dropping Caroline off, I'm going to need you to help me with moving him, too. I just knocked him out." She closed her eyes when Matt starting protesting. "I know, but we can't leave him around here when Klaus can wake him up."

Matt reluctantly acquiesced, his maturity triumphing over his bias.

"Thanks, Matt," she said, hanging up. A second later, she realized she had not felt the intuitive need to advise caution for Matt. She furrowed her brow at this fact.

That either meant she correctly sensed that Damon was going to be in serious danger, or she just naturally felt more worry over his wellbeing.

She sighed, putting Tyler's phone back into the interior pocket of his jacket.

_One thing is for sure, _she thought grimly. _It's going to be a long night._

**END**


End file.
